


Другой я

by drunkenbilly



Series: Не тот, кем был [1]
Category: Historical RPF
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Friedrich Schiller/Charlotte Schiller, Mentions of one-sided Andreas Streicher/Friedrich Schiller, и очень сложные чувства
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:43:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkenbilly/pseuds/drunkenbilly
Summary: 1796 год. Шиллер и Гете вместе работают над Ксениями, и у Шиллера наступает кризис.





	Другой я

**Author's Note:**

> все закавыченное - написано не мной и переведено тоже не мной;  
> также тут сексизм и соотвествующие искажения в восприятии;  
> и много флэшбеков

Следуя негласно установленному порядку, Гете приходил часам в гости к пяти вечера, иногда чуть раньше, иногда позже; Шиллер к его визиту успевал подняться с постели (из-за бессонниц, одолевающих его последние несколько лет, он засыпал, когда начинало светать, и просыпался только к обеду) и поработать несколько часов. Когда до прихода Гете оставался час-полтора, Шиллер просил слугу приготовить ужин и разбирался с почтой. Лотта садилась подле него с книгой или рисунком; ее положение становилось явственнее день ото дня, и Шиллер ловил себя на том, что часто смотрит на ее округлившийся живот, уже не скрываемый складками платья, и потяжелевшие груди. Что-то противоестественное было в том, как Гете отечески приобнимал ее, помогая сесть или встать, — и ведь его, Шиллера, жена не нуждалась в подобных услугах; Шиллеру в общем было не по себе от того, что Гете стал с ней так подчеркнуто ласков, так предупредителен, пусть и знал Лотту еще ребенком.  
«Интересно, — думал Шиллер, глядя на пустой лист письма к Кернеру, — отчего он не был столь обходителен с собственной женой?»  
Стоило модисточке Кристиане, на которой Гете упорно не женился, делая вид, что не замечает общественного осуждения, — стоило ей забеременеть, как ее гражданский муж снаряжался в поход со своим герцогом, или планировал гастроли театра, или уезжал в Иену; после знакомства с Шиллером у него появилось больше причин отдавать предпочтение последнему. Конечно, будь Гете менее занят, то снова укатил бы в сказочную Италию вместе с другом Мейером — но Италия была далеко, военные конфликты делали путешествия опасными, а путь до Иены в экипаже составлял не более дня по относительно ровной дороге. Вошел слуга и сообщил о прибытии «господина Гете». Шиллер оторвался от письма, в котором не успел написать ничего, кроме даты, как раз, когда Гете ступил за порог кабинета.  
— Не могу не восхищаться, как у вас мило и спокойно! — сказал он, раскрывая объятия для дружеского приветствия, которым они начали обмениваться около полугода назад.  
Чтобы обнять его, Шиллеру приходилось наклоняться. От Гете всегда пахло парфюмом и вином, словно он недавно пил.  
— Всегда рад доставить Вам это удовольствие, — ответил Шиллер, чувствуя, как губы сами растягиваются в улыбку: веселость Гете была заразительна  
— Моя дорогая, — обратился тот к Лотте, вставшей с кресла, — это Вам. Не разворачивайте сейчас.  
И он, галантно поцеловав ей руку, протянул какой-то плоский сверток.  
— Благодарю, — улыбнулась Лотта. — Я оставлю вас. Скоро будет ужин.  
Когда за ней закрылась дверь, Гете с легкой улыбкой посмотрел на Шиллера.  
— Как насчет других подарков? — спросил он. — Родилось что-нибудь новенькое?  
— Да, и еще несколько зародышей, — ответил Шиллер, разгребая бумаги на столе. Найдя нужные, он передал их Гете: — Прошу Вас.  
Пока тот читал, Шиллер убрал письма и лишние перья в ящик; ему требовалось какое-то занятие, чтобы не гадать по лицу Гете о том, нравится ему или или нет.  
Вдруг Гете рассмеялся.  
— Мой друг, это прекрасно! От Николаи не осталось живого места. «Хрупкая веймарская дева», я так понимаю, это...  
— Виланд. Оно не дописано. Дать Вам перо?  
— Давайте.  
Гете взял перо и сходу, словно не задумываясь, дописал недостающий пентаметр.  
— Кто ж граций каприз не простит? — прочитал Шиллер и расхохотался. — Нельзя сказать лучше. Виланду не повезло родиться мужчиной, он воплощение уточненного каприза и надеется, что ему простителен любой проступок. А Вы ничего не принесли?  
— К сожалению. Когда я один, я целиком сосредоточен на романе. Но, думаю, рядом с Вами я исправлю эту оплошность.  
И Гете исправил, подбросив с десяток гекзаметров. Шиллер пообещал, что докончит эти подарки попозже: когда ужин был накрыт, они вдвоем уже икали от смеха, и перья, выпав из пальце, валялись на полу.  
— Пусть начинают есть без нас, — отмахнулся Гете. — Вот здесь, «совершенные образы мыслей»...  
— «Но эти стихи — не стихи», — закончил Шиллер и, едва видя сквозь выступившие на глазах слезы, записал эпиграмму: — Черт побери, это шедевр!  
— Так и называйте, — решил Гете.  
— Или «Немецкий шедевр». Без уточнения эти господа нас не поймут.  
Когда они наконец спустились к ужину, тот уже остыл, а Лотта с сыном поднялись на верхний этаж.  
— Вам следует пожестче быть с этим Рейхардом, — заявил Шиллер, отпивая слабо разбавленное вино. — Он заслуживает самой страшной пытки, на которую Вы способны.  
— Боюсь, — отвечал Гете, — что я вовсе не так способен на пытки, как Вы представляете. До сих пор Рейхард страдал в основном от Вашей руки.  
Затем Гете настоял на прогулке, так как узнал, что Шиллер не выходил на улицу уже несколько недель. Этот дружеский жест заботы отличался от тех, немногочисленных, что Гете проявлял раньше, вероятно, считая их неуместными.  
Его признание прозвучало, как нечто-то само собой разумеющееся:  
— У Вас мне работается лучше.  
— В Иене? — уточнил Шиллер.  
— Да-да. Дома я не могу быть уверен, что меня не отвлекут, — ответил Гете.  
Они распрощались под самую ночь.  
Шиллер вернулся в кабинет, вспомнил о письме Кернеру.  
«Мы с Гете делаем ребенка». Он сделал Гете своей женой: он вступил с ним в заговор, сделал его своим соучастником. Чтобы объединиться с кем-либо, нет надежнее способа, чем стереть границы между «моим» и «твоим» — в работе над Ксениями этот принцип стал руководящим, Гете, ни о чем не подозревающий, принял его с восторгом. Их общее детище должно было, объединив, уравнять их, — должно было, но не уравняло.

Когда Шиллер впервые встретил Гете, то был почти разочарован. Это не было непосредственно чувством разочарования, но было что-то ускользающее, не дающее ему покоя. Голос Шиллер услышал прежде, чем увидел его обладателя: он слышал, когда Гете входил вместе с госпожой фон Штейн и еще кем-то в дом, слышал его спокойный смех, какие-то отдельные слова — голос был низкий и органично громкий, как у актеров, часто выступающих на сцене. Шиллеру всегда приходилось напрягать горло, чтобы говорить громче; его собственный голос был резкий, высокий, неприятный.  
Гете оказался ниже его, как и большинство людей; у него были коротковатые относительно тела и обтянутые белыми штанами ноги: тонкие, изящные икры и пухлые ляжки; до бронзы загорелое лицо, высветленные на солнце ресницы и темные курчавые волосы, и выщипанные дугообразные брови. В его лице было что-то мягкое, манящее, как в лицах женщин. Когда Шарлотта представила их друг другу, Гете принужденно, вежливо изобразил улыбку, поклонился.  
— Много о Вас наслышан, — произнес этот чопорный незнакомец. .  
Его макушка, пожалуй, могла достать Шиллеру до мочки уха.  
Гете смотрел на него, чуть сжав широкий рот. Шиллер поспешно ответил:  
— Очень рад! — и уже спокойнее продолжил: — Я давно желаю познакомится с Вами.  
— Вот как, — сказал Гете.  
Это стали последние их слова, сказанные друг другу в тот вечер. Подошла госпожа фон Штейн и увела Гете; общество разделилось на компании и объединилось, когда подали кушанья; Гете просили рассказать про Италию, и он подчинился. Он рассказывал так, словно старался держаться поскучнее, но моментами у него вырывался самозабвенное, почти экзальтированное восхищение. Было видно, что душой он остался в тех краях и не горел желанием разделять чувства. Он играючи завладевал всеобщим вниманием, совершенно, кажется, не стараясь. На любые его шутки, брошенные мимоходом, раздавался смех, дамы хихикали и нежно закатывали глаза, и все упрашивали его продолжать, широко распахивали рты, и каждый норовил привлечь его внимание; Шиллер поймал себя на том, что ничем не отличается от этого общества, хотя он, единственный из собравшихся, был едва с ним знаком и ни на что не мог претендовать, поэтому он заставил себя не улыбаться (на лице у каждого была эта глупая, рассеянно-поощерительная улыбка), даже чуть нахмурился, чтобы придать себе серьезности. Если Гете посмотрит на него, то увидит: он не поддался; он умнее, с ним такое не пройдет. Гете высказал какое-то не особенно остроумное замечание; сестры Ленгефельд рассмеялись, и Шиллер ощутил себя преданным.  
За весь вечер Гете не посмотрел на него больше ни разу.

Огарок свечи почти догорел. Шиллер смотрел на него, пока перед глазами не поплыло. Затем разделся и лег в кровать. 

Он видел белую сорочку, закрывающую широкую спину и рыхлые ляжки, напряженную покрасневшую шею, короткие пальцы, сжимающие простыню — и хотя лицо человека было спрятано в подушку, Шиллер знал, точно знал, кто это, и осознание того, что он наконец-то подчинил себе этого человека, что тот в его власти, страдает и получает наслаждение в унижении, которое он, Фридрих, дает ему — это осознание опьяняло. Злая бешенная радость затопляла его, он охотно пропускал ее через себя. Тебе ведь только того и надо, чтобы тобой пользовались как девкой, чтобы я, я! владел тобой... Человек под ним повернул голову, и черные блестящие глаза Гете посмотрели на него. Это был Гете — ни его жена, ни ее сестра, это был Гете... Шиллер проснулся, давясь кашлем.  
Он был возбужден, но не стал притрагиваться к себе: перед глазами все еще стояла эта спина под белой сорочкой.  
Когда-то давно, когда Гете не снисходил до простого разговора с ним, он написал Кернеру в приступе горечи и гнева, что Гете слишком много о себе возомнил, как кокетка, и как кокетку его надо унизить... Эта тайная, совершенно по-юношески мелочная месть, свидетелем которой был лишь Кернер, вылилась в постыдную отвратительную форму.  
Но Гете не был мужественен. Он потакал своим слабостям; а еще эта девка Вульпиус, жившая с ним просто из его прихоти, низменного влечения. Это была грязная страсть.  
«Грязная страсть, — всплывали в его уме слова учителя Абеля, — кто тебе сказал, что она — грязная?»  
«Потому что любая страсть, — говорил себе Шиллер, — которая не улучшает меня, отвлекает меня от действия, от жизни, заставляет растрачиваться по пустякам, тонуть во лжи, гордыне и лицемерии, которая делает меня ничтожеством — грязна. То, что я делаю со своей женой — не грязно; хотя это ее унижает, но она возвеличивается, подчиняясь мне; это возвеличивание происходит только от того, что мы живем в браке, мы — муж и жена; сделай я такое, что делаю с ней, с любой другой женщиной, это будет низменно; для нее — унизительно, для меня — торжество. Он торжествует, унижая ее, хотя это создание даже такого не достойно, но не знает, что и его самого можно унизить.»

Два года назад, в пору едва начавшегося общения Шиллер думал, что ему под силу закрепостить Гете — хотя и видел, что тоже самое не удалось в конце концов ни Гердеру, ни Шарлотте фон Штейн. Наверное, чтобы иметь такую власть над Гете, надо быть глупенькой и необразованной Кристианой Вульпиус: вызывать сладострастие в этом изнеженном всеобщим вниманием человеке, не соперничать с ним в уме, не спорить, только раздвигать ноги, да писать с ошибками — Шиллер случайно видел парочку писем от нее.  
Он не был Кристианой Вульпиус, его тело не вызовет — он усмехнулся при этой мысли — в Гете никакого желания. Впрочем, иногда ему казалось, что оно и так вызывает у Гете только отвращение. Гете ненавидел, если поблизости от него случалось какое-либо страдание, беспорядок — все, что выходило за пределы его умиротворенного обыденного мира.  
И Гете ему не подчинялся, как его жена, не присоединялся, как Кернер, не увлекался, как Гумбольдт; Гете никогда, кажется, не забывал о том, чтобы отделять себя от другого человека, всем собой как бы утверждая свое собственное, пресловутое «Я», которое никогда не мог выразить, в отличии от Шиллера, прямо, точно, безапелляционно — даже в своем творчестве. Или в том, что это было невыразимо, сокрыто, и таилась та сила, влекущая к нему стольких, и стольких же отталкивающая? Ни Гердеру, ни Виланду, ни самому Шиллеру не было что противопоставить ей; куда там бедной модистке Кристиане Вульпиус, горделивой Шарлотте фон Штейн, каждой из этих красоток, которую Гете обольщал и бросал, уже видимо влюбленный в другую, но на самом деле любивший только себя. И в дружбе он искал не саму дружбу, духовные узы, облагораживание, поддержку, нет, он искал любовь к себе, которая могла бы сравниться с его собственной. Покинутые им мужчины и женщины, лишившиеся его расположения, всегда знавшие (всегда, ибо все они были умны) это в нем, негодовавшие, гневные, были обмануты без всякого обмана: Гете, потому ли, что не чувствовал этого в себе, потому ли, что не считал это за недостаток, ничего не скрывал. Гете приближал к себе только тех, в ком видел обожание, и не просто обожание, а деятельное, открывающее ему горизонты. 

Шиллер был мрачен на следующий день.  
— Все же Вы не напишите ничего, что б сами в той или иной мере не пережили. Если Вы, конечно, не пережили это во сне, — сказал Гете, скрестив руки и откинувшись на спинку кресла. — Ваша песня будет отдавать фальшью. Вы все равно, хотите или нет, будете писать лишь о пережитом, о Вашем, как бы Вы, мой друг, не ненавидели это слово — опыте. Ваш опыт — это Вы.  
Во время этой речи Шиллер, взбудораженный, бледный от недосыпа, ходил перед ним от стола к стене и обратно.  
— Нет, если человек силой своего разума, воображения преодолеет преграды. Весь вопрос в том, кто кем управляет: Вы — собой, или что-то другое — Вами. Вы — это ваш ум, Ваши деяния, поступки. Опытом необходимо управлять, осмысливать его, преломлять его, но не быть у него в заложниках! В конце концов, — Шиллер махнул рукой и чуть не сбил со стола подсвечник, — у каждого человека достаточно опыта, чтобы написать десятки поэм. Но воли, поэтического дара нет и у одной сотой. Талант не из опыта, он из Вашего непосредственного стремления, Вашей фантазии.  
— Вы меня переоцениваете, — засмеялся Гете. — Мои ранние стихотворения были просто ужасны, а ведь созданы они были целиком благодаря фантазии. То, что вы называете фантазией, — всего лишь подражание вычитанному у других авторов. Это тоже опыт, просто изначально не Ваш. И именно поэтому подражания зачастую так плохи: уже готовая форма выражения ломается из-за того, что подражающий не в состоянии осмыслить самое важное.  
— Все дело в том, как Вы усваиваете. Не опыт, который изначально бесформенный и тягостный, помогает Вам в этом, — сказав это, Шиллер остановился прямо напротив кресла Гете и взглянул на него. — Вспомните, что происходит в Вас и каким образом.  
— Вы говорите как мой лечащий врач. В свою очередь, вспомните свои юношеские стихи. Вы рассказывали, что учились в закрытой школе с военными порядками. Я сомневаюсь, что Вы именно оттуда узнали, что такое любовь и природа, а не из Клопштока.  
Шиллер был готов ответить, но вдруг Гете многозначительно добавил: — Однако если Вы стали свидетелем любви, о которой не говорят...  
— Но Вы же не учились в моей школе, — помолчав, бросил Шиллер. — Откуда взялись такие домыслы?  
— Просто предположение, — ответил Гете.  
— Вы не верите в силу воображения.  
— Лишь до некоторой степени.

Однокашник Шиллера, хороший парень, один из немногих, кто почти дотягивал до его роста, пропал во время, отведенное для после урочных занятий; до всеобщего построения, на котором обещал присутствовать сам герцог, оставалось минут десять.  
— Он уже так пропадал, — заявил Фишер, спешно натягивая кафтан. — Ему уже попадало. Сам виноват!  
Шиллера это возмутило; он знал, что бывает, когда герцог недоволен, и поэтому он сказал:  
— Я найду его. Я лучше отлуплю его сам, чем это сделает кто-нибудь из этих мучителей!  
— Трагичен, как обычно, — отозвался Фишер. — Вы опоздаете оба.  
Не ответив, Шиллер выбежал из комнаты. Он оббежал казармы, двор, попробовал зайти в здание школы, но его не пустили. Тогда он направился в парк. Однокашник — спустя много лет Шиллер не мог вспомнить ни фамилии его, ни имени — нашелся под маленьким мосточком. Не один.  
— Вот ты где! — крикнул Шиллер, завидев его издалека. — Быстрее, мы опоздаем...  
Тут слова застыли у него в горле. Однокашник выдернул руку из штанов мальчика помладше. Тот бросился наутек.  
— Шиллер, — прохрипел однокашник, быстро подходя к нему. — Фриц. Ты ничего не видел, ладно?  
— Нет времени, — отозвался тот. — Герцог будет на построении.  
Конечно, они оба опоздали и получили розги за это, а также за неподобающий ученикам вид — Шиллер, Шиллер, — качал головой герцог. — Сколько можно тебя наказывать?  
— Так не наказывайте, — предложил тот. Украдкой вытерев слезы, выступившие от боли, он встал в позу учителя римского права и нарочито важно продолжил: — Учить надобно не только палкой, но и пряником.  
— Кто так говорит?  
— Сенека, — Шиллер выпалил первое имя, пришедшее на ум.  
Герцог, по лицу которого было видно, что он бурно провел прошлую ночь, усмехнулся и махнул рукой, мол, иди.  
Шиллер ушел; с однокашником они больше никогда не разговаривали. Шиллер никому не рассказывал об увиденном. Однажды, эта тема как-то сама возникла в одном из разговоров с учителем философии Абелем. Они остались одни в классной комнате, беседа шла о Платоне. — Теперь ты понимаешь, насколько разными бывают сознания людей, — произнес Абель. — То, что для нас грех, для Платона был путь к истине.  
— Не понимаю, — ответил Шиллер. — Грех не может привести к истине. Ни в коем случае. Никогда. Грязные низменные страсти уводят от нее.  
— Кто сказал тебе, — вдруг спросил Абель, — что эта страсть — грязная?  
«Потому что любая страсть грязная, — мог бы ответить Шиллер. — Потому что все, что отвлекает меня, мучит, не облагораживает — это то, чего я должен избегать.»  
Тогда он просто пожал плечами; они никогда не возвращались к этой беседе.  
Потом был Штрейхер, помогший ему сбежать из Штутгарта. Они спали на одной кровати, под одним одеялом. Штрейхер неприкрыто им восхищался, и Шиллер иногда ловил себя на том, что нарочно, только для него воображает себя благородным героем из трагедий. Однажды Штрейхер прижался к нему ночью.  
— Такого как ты, — прошептал он, — я никогда не встречал.  
Его горячая ладонь легла Шиллеру на живот. Шиллер сжал его руку и, тихо убрав ее с себя, отвернулся; Штрейхер не настаивал. Вскоре они расстались навсегда, и это расставание, отмеченное пивом и вином, было полным обещаний, которые ни один из них, в конце концов, не сдержал. 

Но Гете ничего не мог знать об этом — Гете, который, подобно пиявке, высасывал из людей, что ему требовалось: поощрение, похвалу, преклонение, участие, напивался досыта и ничего не предлагал взамен, оставляя после себя лишь пустоту, как напоминание о том, насколько он превосходит других во всем, что делает, всем, чем является, всем своим существом.  
Шиллер слишком отдался, отвлекся: думая, что победил, он сам оказался завоеванным — и было поздно сопротивляться. Что он мог этому противопоставить? Где взять силу для сопротивления?  
Сопротивление было залогом его свободы, на нем держалась вся его жизнь; Шиллер боролся постоянно, он не мог позволить себе утонуть в чем-либо, что не было деятельностью, что не было его собственным духом. Смерть маячила где-то на периферии, обещание скорой встречи с ней сидело в его груди, выливалось бессонницей, коликами, кашлем, диареей — равные воздают друг другу равное, а перед ликом смерти, в борьбе за жизнь Гете не был ему равен, не помогал; Гете не был горд в страданиях (легчайшая простуда вызывала у него приступы лени и хандры; при мигренях он становился капризен и раздражителен — слабости, свойственные всем обывателям), куда ему, земному, радостному и раздраженному, знать, каково это — не иметь ни минуты покоя, чистого созерцания, вдоха без хрипа и выдоха без боли? Здесь, здесь таилось то скрытое могущество Шиллера над самим собой — в акте вечного, одинокого преодоления самого себя.

Гете уехал из Иены в июне. Лотта должна была скоро родить.  
К концу месяца Гете прислал рукопись последней книги своего романа.  
Он творил быстро, много, легко и так правильно, что было невозможно представить лучшее; Шиллер творил в мучениях, путаясь в спекулятивном, медленно, ощущая недостаток опыта и знаний; Гете представал ему символом предела собственных возможностей: сколько бы Шиллер ни бился, он не мог преодолеть порога, не мог достигнуть той полноты и той мерцающей красоты, того лукавого очарования, той иллюзорной обманчивой легкости. Прекрасное, воплощенное в романе, явилось ему как нечто давно забытое, впервые — как возможное в реальности. Он вытер глаза и рассмеялся. Гете однажды сказал, что может растрогаться до слез от музыки или картины.  
— Необыкновенное состояние, — говорил он. — Вызывать его способно лишь подлинно прекрасное. Оно обволакивает Вас, пленит, душит, ему нет выражения, нет описаний.  
И теперь Шиллер испытал его на себе. Оно не было аффектом, не было унижением — и все-таки он был раздавлен. Здесь нельзя было обрести свободы, нельзя сопротивляться; все Ксении, написанные ими вместе, все, сделанное им самим, все, что он думал и чувствовал, все, им прожитое, и тот сон — все теряло значение и смысл. На миг ему представилось, что он бы умер, не прожив этой минуты.  
Он отложил рукопись и сел за письмо:  
«Как живо ощутил я, при этом случае, что духовное совершенство есть сила, что и на эгоистические души оно может воздействовать только как сила, что дух превосходству нельзя противопоставить иной свободы, кроме любви».


End file.
